Au Au Dourado
by Yuna Nohako
Summary: Depois de muito trabalho, a missao está finalmente chegando ao final quando... "Au! Au!" "Ah, que se dane, não posso simplesmente matar o cachorrinho!" "Deus, onde foi que eu me meti..." //sasuxnaru// outros casais também... xD


Au Au Dourado

**Olaaaa, povo!! n.n**

**Como andam? Com as pernas... :D /Apanha/**

**Bom, estou aqui com mais uma fic para vocês, mas com uma novidade... Essa terá mais capítulos! :D**

**Weeeeeeee \o\ \o/ /o/**

**Ainda não sei quantos, mas terá xD**

**Deu um branco agora e esqueci tudo que tinha que falar aqui, então... .-."**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota 1 Quando se mata um cara, é preciso sumir com as evidencias... E você acha o que? Sumir com evidencias é caro! Eu não sento na grana, mermão. E os direitos autorais estavam lá, guardadinhos na minha gaveta, com tanta gente querendo pagar um dinheirão por eles... (?)**

**Nota 2 Qualquer semelhança com erros gravíssimos de português não é mera coincidência 8D**

**Nota 3 Sabe o que eu percebi? Na minha ultima fic (Uma tempestade em minha vida) ficou Nota 1, 2 e 4... hsuahsahushauhuah xD Que tristeza xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Au Au Dourado**

Oito horas. Há malditas _oito horas_ eu estou correndo igual a um _retardado_ atrás de um cara que pela roupa tem um péssimo senso de moda. Oh, claro, isso não seria nada para um ninja fodão como eu, mas experimente fazer isso numa chuva dos diabos, com o braço deslocado, cheio de hematomas após uma luta com uma porrada de ninjas e você vai ver se é assim tão fácil.

Tá bem, parei.

Mas é serio, Deus que me perdoe, mas eu juro que mesmo que ele se ajoelhasse pedindo perdão por todos os seus pecados e assumindo que eu sou o cara mais foda de todos os caras fodas eu ia matar ele de qualquer jeito só pelo que ele está me fazendo passar. Ah, e pela roupa dele também. Cara, o cara usa uma calça verde vomito com uma blusa amarelo berrante! Parece até um abacaxi podre.

Tudo em no meu corpo dói. Áreas que eu nem sabia que existiam doem. E a paisagem é tão diversificada... Árvore, árvore, árvore, pedra, árvore, árvore, poça, árvore... PUTA MERDA, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! Deus, se o senhor me ama mesmo, por favor, que um raio derrube uma árvore na cabeça desse imbecil e facilite meu trabalho...

-CRAUUU! TRUUUUUUM! POUUU!

(Onomatopéia de um raio derrubando uma árvore na cabeça de um imbecil.)

Deus, eu te amo...

Será que ele morreu? Não sei se eu gostaria mesmo disso, afinal, mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos (ou nesse caso, _minha própria mão_, já que a outra está inutilizada) me parecia bem mais interessante. De qualquer jeito, duvido que ele esteja realmente morto... Um ninja, por pior que seja, não morre assim tão fácil. Se bem que ele já tava meio fudido... Mas mesmo assim, né?

Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas ao vê-lo correndo meio capengo com aquela roupa _super sexy_ em direção a uma área bastante arborizada da floresta. Corri o mais rápido que meu corpo agora não tão rápido conseguiu, parando num dos galhos da árvore a alguns metros de distancia dele.

Com meu braço bom, alcanço uma pequena bomba no meu cinto, mirando exatamente no futuro cadáver, posiciono meu braço para o lançamento e...

- Au! Au!

Puta merda, acho que eu to ficando maluco... Juro que ouvi um latido.

- Au! Au! Au!

Ta bom, eu _ouvi_ um latido. E ele veio exatamente do arbusto atrás do manezão. Parece que ele também ouviu, porque olhou assustado para trás, no momento que uma coisa preta, pequena, peluda e molhada saltou na perna dele, que era o único lugar que alcançava, cravando os dentinhos finos na pele exposta pela calça rasgada. Ele gritou de dor e chutou o pobre cãozinho, mas esse estava determinado a provar que não era apenas um "pobre cãozinho" e voltou a ataca-lo. Deus, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Mas não posso, não posso tacar a bomba com o cãozinho lá... Mas ele está tão perto, na mira...

- Larga, seu cão desgraçado! Eu vou te matar!

Cão, cara, cão, cara, cão, cara... Ah, que se dane, não posso simplesmente matar o cachorrinho!

Saltei da árvore no momento que o bastardo pegava uma kunai para acertar a bolinha preta, chutando sua mão. Ele deixou a kunai cair e eu aproveitei para chuta-lo outra vez fazendo-o voar longe, mas não antes de agarrar o cachorrinho, pulando para cima da árvore novamente. Com o cãozinho ocupando meu único braço utilizável, a única coisa que pude fazer foi assistir enquanto o cara se levantava meio cambaleante e sumia na vastidão das árvores.

- Merda... Não acredito que ele fugiu...

- Au! Hmm...

Olhei para baixo e o que encontrei foram duas bolas amarelas envolvidas num mundo preto e peludo que me observavam atentamente emitindo alguns sons melancólicos. _Oiinn...! _Tá, isso foi muito gay...

- Tudo bem, amiguinho... Não foi culpa sua. Você foi muito corajoso.

- Au! Au!

Aposto que não entendeu uma palavra do que eu disse, mas isso fez com que ele balançasse o rabão peludo parecendo mais feliz e fez com que eu também me sentisse melhor. Saltei da árvore, abrigando-nos em baixo dela, colocando-o no chão. Agachei na sua frente a lhe acariciei o todo da cabeça.

- De onde você veio, amiguinho? Aqui é longe de qualquer lugar de onde você possa ter vindo... O que esta fazendo num lugar como esse?

Recebi apenas latidos felizes e um abanar de rabo em resposta. Droga, não posso deixá-lo aqui... Ele é tão fofo! Vou ter que leva-lo comigo...

Deus, onde foi que eu me meti...

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Acabooou!! xD**

**Eu queria pedir desculpas a vocês porque acho que não vou fazer a continuação de "Uma tempestade em minha vida" apesar de ter dito que poderia fazer. Como eu disse, fiz aquela fic com a intenção de ser uma One-shot,mas que poderia fazer uma continuação se vocês realmente gostassem. Fiquei super feliz pelar reviews que recebi e decidi que por vocês deveria fazer a continuação, mas quando fui lê-la de novo percebi que tinha entrado num beco sem saída, e qualquer continuação faria cair o nível da fic. Fiquei muito triste por não poder atender ao pedido de vocês, mas resolvi que se não podia continuar aquela, escreveria outra com a promessa da anterior mantida, ou seja... bem mais **_**caliente**_**! xD Dedico essa fic a vocês, que me enviaram tantos comentários maravilhosos sobre a fic n.n Muito obrigada!**

**Falando agora um pouco dessa fic, esse foi meio que só o prólogo, por isso que ta curtinho, os próximos serão maiores. Tinha tido a idéia de fazer essa fic há um tempo, mas acabei esquecendo e do nada vendo "A Casa Monstro" eu me lembrei oO Estranho...**

**Ainda não decidi quais vão ser os casais da fic, só o SasuxNaru mesmo, mas com certeza vão ter mais. Ta bom, eu to falando, falando e não to dizendo porra nenhuma xD É que não tem muito pra dizer ainda! . Só espero que acompanhem, prometo me esforçar muito! n.n**

**Ah! E a fic não foi revisada porque eu não tenho beta e estava com preguiça, por isso, por favor, se passar alguns (muitos) erros, pensem duas vezes antes de furar meus olhos, eu gosto deles... ç.ç**

**Um beijo e só porque o queijo anda muito caro :D**

**Até a próxima! n.n**


End file.
